Mysterious Murders
by RoXyGrL28
Summary: Don't let the title fool you....there WILL be Romance in this story! I took the story from the movie "Chicago" but not so many songs and HHr and the main characters! I'm not good at summaries so just read on. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY PARTS OF THIS STORY THAT'S TAKEN FROM THE MOVIE "CHICAGO". OKAY NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Mysterious Murders**

**Chapter 1**

On a Friday night close to the opening act at the Wizards Club, in Hogsmead, the cabaret owner couldn't find his two famous stars.

"Hermione! Luna!" Has anyone seen those two?!" 

All he got were shaking of heads from everyone he came across.

"Damn it! They'll get it this time!"

Outside, a mysterious woman got out of a carriage and was headed towards the Wizards Club. As she got near she saw thousands of signs advertising "The Amazing Duo: Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood" As the mysterious woman read the sign she ripped through it were Luna's name appeared.

"Stupid Bitch" she said.

She went through the door and she saw the owner.

"Hermione! Where the Hell have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

"Where's Luna? How the hell are you going to perform without her?"

At this point Hermione was getting sick and tired of talking about her "friend".

"Don't worry about it! I'll manage."

Quickly, Hermione went to her dressing room to change. She took off her coat and went to the sink. She turned the water on and started washing her hands clean of all the blood she had. "Shit" she said. She went to her bag to get her wand. She said a couple of simple spells and changed quickly. As she was exiting her dressing room she stopped at a picture of herself, her best friend Luna, and her husband Ron.

"Why did you two do this to me! I should have listened to Harry when he told me something was going on!" 

Hermione left the dressing room in a mad rush. She was near the stage when she heard Justin Finch-Finely approach the stage. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The act that you have all been waiting for! I am proud to present to you Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood as the Amazing Duo!"
    
    ***Cheers, Whistles and Catcalls***

As Hermione was emerging from the bottom of the stage, everyone stopped the noise as they noticed that Luna was nowhere in sight.

"Stupid people! I'll show them who the _REAL_ star is from this duo!"

                                    *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Harry was just entering the Wizard's Club when he heard all the noise.

'Good. I'm not late' he thought.

Harry was working late that night at the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't believe all these men that were suddenly being murdered! More men were being killed now than there were when the war against Voldemort was going on. He had so many cases to take care of that he didn't know where to begin!

He needed a break. That's why he came here. He wanted to forget about everything for a while.

He took a seat near the middle of the club and ordered a Butterbeer.

As he got his beverage he could see Hermione was a little irritated. 

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll take all your troubles away later" he smirked at the thought as he heard music playing in the background.
    
    _Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _I'm gonna rogue my knees and roll my stockings down_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _Start the car_
    
    _I know a whoopee spot_
    
    _Where the gin is cold_
    
    _But the piano's hot_
    
    _It's just a noisy hall_
    
    _Where there's a nightly brawl_
    
    _And all...that...jazz!_

                                    *            *            *            *            *            *            *

A few seats away from Harry a tiny, young, blonde lady was watching Hermione with Awe.

'I wish I were her' she thought.__
    
    _Slick you hair and wear your buckle shoes_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _I hear that father dip is gonna blow the blues_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _Hold on hon_
    
    _We're gonna bunny hug_
    
    _I bought some aspirin_
    
    _Down at united drug_
    
    _In case you shake apart_
    
    _And want a brand new start_
    
    _To do...that...JAZZ!_

Suddenly, she heard someone behind her. It was Seamus Finnigan.

"Come on Lav, let's go!" he said.

"But I didn't even get to meet your friend!" Lavender said.

Seamus had been telling her for the longest time that he knew someone at the Wizard's Club that would give her a gig.

"Let's go! He wasn't here today. We'll come back some other time."

'Oh well' she thought.

                                    *            *            *            *            *            *            *
    
    _Find a flask we're playing fast and loose_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _Right up here is where I store the juice_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _Come on babe_
    
    _We're gonna brush the sky_
    
    _I betcha lucky lindy_
    
    _Never flew so high_
    
    _Cause in the stratosphere_
    
    _How could he lend an ear_
    
    _To all that jazz!_

Hermione was kicking ass without Luna.

'Everyone loves me!' she thought.
    
    _Oh, you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _Show her where to park her girdle_
    
    _Oh, her mother's blood will curdle_
    
    _If she'd hear her baby's queer_
    
    _For all...that...jazz!_
    
    _All...that...jazz!_

She was looking around the audience when she laid eyes on that one person she was looking for.
    
    _Come on babe why don't we paint the town_
    
    _And all that jazz_
    
    _I'm gonna rouge my knees and wear my stockings down_
    
    _And all that jazz_

The Famous Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. All those names were insignificant to her. She only knew him as _her_ Harry. No one else's.

So what if she was having an affair! So was Ron! Besides, she never loved Ron! She never really understood why she married Ron in the first place. It just felt safe.

But, what she didn't understand was why she was so upset over this. It's not as if she loved him to death. If anything she only loved him as a brother. Maybe she was just jealous of Luna. After all, she was stealing the spotlight from her. She was always taking everything she ever wanted away from her! Yeah...that's why she did it. She wanted revenge!

She always felt so angry! The only time she was never angry would be the times that she spent with the one she loved with all her heart. Her Harry. Her Harry that did indescribable things to her!

She never took her eyes off of him as she performed and he never took his eyes off of her.

Suddenly she had this sick feeling in her stomach.

She took her eyes away from Harry and looked near the entrance of the club.

'Shit! I'm screwed!' she thought.
    
    _Start the car_
    
    _I know a whoopee spot _
    
    _Where the gin is cold_
    
    _But the piano's hot_
    
    _Its just a noisy hall_
    
    _Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz!_

Harry saw her look away from him and looked at where here eyes were.
    
    _No, I'm no one's wife_
    
    _But, oh I love my life_
    
    _And all that jazz!_

_That Jazz!_

'Damn it' he thought.

                                    *            *            *            *            *            *            *

A/N: So what did you think? Good, Bad, Horrible?? Please Review!!! Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that's related to Harry Potter's world or the stuff related to the movie "Chicago"

A/N: This chapter revolves more around Seamus and Lavender but never fear… H/Hr and coming back in the next chapter!!! WARNING: Also there is SOME MILD VIOLENCE. Not much just a tad. Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

**Mysterious Murders**

Chapter 2 

Seamus and Lavender were near her apartment. She only lived a few blocks away from the club. On their way there, both were in the middle of some heavy snogging.

"When is your husband coming home?" asked Seamus between kisses.

"Neville? HA! Don't worry about him. He won't come home until midnight." Lavender said while kissing him back.

They got to her apartment and she opened the door in a rush. They both entered through the door and Lavender closed the door loudly.

After that all anyone could hear were moans and lots of giggling.

            *            *            *            A Few Minutes Later            *            *            *

Seamus and Lavender lay on her bed and pant heavily.

Suddenly, Seamus got off of Lavender and he started to put his clothes back on.

"Why are you in such a rush Seamus? Didn't I tell you that Neville wouldn't come home until midnight?" 

Lavender never got a response from him.

She went to the record player and put some jazz on.

"So… did you hear what happened to THE Hermione Granger? Apparently she found her husband and her dancing partner doing the spread eagle in their hotel room! When she saw them the killed them! Can you believe that! Killed them on the spot. But those are just the rumors out in the street. I don't believe she would such a thing, do you?" 

No response. 

"WOW! If I found out that Neville was doing something like that I'd throw a fit!" Seamus wasn't making a sound while she talked.

"Seamus, you know what I was thinking? Well I was thinking that maybe we can go back tomorrow to the club and talk to your friend."

Seamus started laughing but Lavender just ignored him.

"And then I thought I'd do something really cool to knock his socks off! Remember that dance I showed you that one night? Well what if I do that?"

At this point Seamus was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny Seamus?!"

"You really think there's a friend at the Club?! That's priceless!"

Lavender looked at him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about Seamus?!"

"Don't you get it? There's no friend! I just sell furniture to make a living! And you're just wasting your time with a useless dream!"

"You lied to me?! Why would you do that?!"

"I would have said anything to get some of that!" He took his hand and squeezed her ass and she jumped.

"So what happens now?" She said while trying to grab his arm so he wouldn't get away. She was very flustered at this point. How could he do this to her?

"Nothing! We had our fun. Now its over! Just get away from me!" Seamus grabbed her arm and threw her to the wall.

She started to cry but she got up quickly. Lavender reached into her underwear drawer and got hold of what she was looking for.

"Seamus, I loved you!"

Seamus reached into his pocket inside his jacket and he grabbed what he was looking for.

He turned around and looked at her straight in the eye and said "Well I didn't!"

After that all that was heard were three gunshots go off.

*           *            *            *            *            *

A/N: DUN… DUN… DUN!!! I'm evil I know!!! So what did you think?? Please R/R!!!!!!! 


End file.
